Et Si
by B.Davis12
Summary: Je me demande quelle aurait été ma vie si ma mère n'avait pas épousé mon père ?Est-ce que Sam aurait été mon petit frère ?Dean Winchester se posait ces questions mais un soir très tard dans un bar, Dean un peu saoul, posa cette question à une jeune fille très intriquante et mystérieuse...Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, sa vie depuis tout petit n'existait plus !
1. Prologue

Mary est une chasseuse, pas au terme exact, mais juste qu'elle descend des chasseurs. Son père, Samuel, est un chasseur...

Mary avait tout juste 17 ans quand elle fit la rencontre de John Winchester. Ils se marièrent et eurent Dean et Sam. Un soir très tard, alors que le petit dernier, Sam, était âgé de 6 mois et l'aîné, Dean, de 4 ans, Mary entendit Sam pleurer par le moniteur pour bébé. John n'était pas encore couché. Mary entra dans la chambre du bébé et vit John. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas et sortit de la chambre. Elle aperçut la télé allumée et elle voulut l'éteindre, mais elle vit John en train de dormir sur le canapé. Mais qui était l'homme dans la chambre? Mary courut à toute allure vers la chambre de Sam et vit un Démon aux yeux jaunes. Mary hurla. John, réveillé par les cris, se dirigea à la course vers les cris et vit sa femme brûler au plafond...

Dean : Papa ?

John : Tiens mon fils, prends ton petit frère et sors!

Dean sortit avec Sam dans les bras et, quelques secondes plus tard, leur père les rejoignit...

Depuis ce temps, John voulait venger sa femme en tuant toutes les créatures surnaturelles, mais, surtout, il voulait tuer ce démon!

6 ans plus tard

Depuis la mort de Mary, les Winchester n'avaient pas de domicile fixe. Ils enchaînaient les motels puisque John chassait de ville en ville. Dean et Sam restaient souvent seuls ou ils allaient dans des garderies. C'était assez triste pour ces deux jeunes enfants, ils n'avaient plus de mère et leur père était toujours absent...

Les enfants couchés, John rentra dans la chambre. Sam dormait.

Dean : Papa, pourquoi tu pars toujours?

Les deux jeunes frères ne savaient rien de la vie de leur père.

John : Je t'expliquerai demain, pour l'instant, dors. Il est tard.

Le jeune garçon ne protesta pas.

Le lendemain matin, les Winchester prirent leur déjeuner... Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment ou John ouvrit la bouche.

John: Bon, écoutez, les garçons, je dois m'en aller. Restez sage.

Dean : Tu vas où encore? J'en ai marre! Ma mère est morte et mon père est toujours parti! Nous te voyons que quelques secondes par jour!

John : Parle-moi sur un autre ton, s'il te plaît!

Dean : Tu dois m'écouter papa! Je sais ce que tu fais et, hélas, cela ne fera pas revenir maman!

John : Ça suffit! Ne parle plus de ta mère de cette manière!

Dean : Avoue!

John mit une claque à Dean.

Dean : Quand j'aurai 18 ans, je quitterai... (En réfléchissant, le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas dire quitter cet endroit parce qu'ils bougeaient sans cesse.) Je m'en irai loin de toi!

Et le garçon, très furieux, sortit du motel.

Que va-t-il se passer pour Dean Winchester?

La suite, très prochainement.


	2. Chapter 1

1er chapitre

Le lendemain matin, les Winchester prirent leur déjeuner... Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où John ouvrit la bouche.

John: Bon, écoutez, les garçons, je dois m'en aller. Restez sage.

Dean : Tu vas où encore? J'en ai marre! Ma mère est morte et mon père est toujours parti! Nous te voyons que quelques secondes par jour!

John : Parle-moi sur un autre ton, s'il te plaît!

Dean : Tu dois m'écouter, papa! Je sais ce que tu fais et, hélas, cela ne fera pas revenir maman!

John : Ça suffit! Ne parle plus de ta mère de cette manière!

Dean : Avoue!

John mit une claque à Dean.

Dean : Quand j'aurai 18 ans, je quitterai... (En réfléchissant, le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas dire quitter cet endroit parce qu'ils bougeaient sans cesse.) Je m'en irai loin de toi!

Et le garçon, très furieux, sortit du motel.

Que va-t-il se passer pour Dean Winchester ?

Sam n'avait que 6 ans et donc John ne pouvait pas le laisser seul... John attendit que Dean rente pour quitter la ville. Il ne pouvait donc pas quitter la ville pour aller tuer des créatures surnaturelles. John attendit Dean, qui n'avait que 1o ans, longtemps. Il ne rentra que très tard, vers 22h. Il faisait noir... John regarda Dean arriver

John : C'est à cette heure que tu reviens?

Dean : Ouais

John : Tu sais qu'à cause de toi nous n'avons pas pu quitter la ville?

Dean : Ah bon? On devait s'en aller?

John : Oui.

Dean : ...

John : Allez, va te coucher.

Dean : Ouais.

Dean alla se coucher...

Le lendemain matin, les Winchester devaient quitter la ville...

Et ils prirent la route pour le Missouri.

John prit une chambre dans un petit motel où ils s'installèrent... Si John était parti au Missouri, c'était parce qu'il y'avait un polymorphe qui se transformait soit en parents soit enfants... John, pendant la première journée, chassa cette créature, sauf que tout se passa mal. Le polymorphe se transforma en John et attacha ce dernier dans les égouts. John avait très peur pour ses fils puisqu'un polymorphe, quand il prend l'apparence de quelqu'un, garde tous les souvenirs et les pensées de cette personne. Il ne fallut donc pas beaucoup de temps au polymorphe pour deviner où se trouvaient Dean et Sam.

Sam: Papa? Tu es déjà revenu?

John (polymorphe): Euh oui, il n'y avait rien finalement.

Sam : D'accord.

Mais Sam et Dean eurent la même pensée : ce n'est pas Papa!

Dean et Sam préparèrent le pistolet (oui, ils savaient déjà comment tirer à leur âge.

Dean : Euh d'accord, mais on fait quoi maintenant?

John(polymorphe) : On va rester ici un peu!

Dean fit un signe a Sam de tirer au compte de 3. Ils attendirent que le polymorphe se tourne et les deux garçons comptèrent dans leur tête jusqu'à 3, puis tirèrent !

Dean : Viens Sam, vite!

Sam : Oui, allons-nous s'en vite!

Le polymorphe n'était pas mort, juste déstabilisé...

Polymorphe: Je vous aurai et votre père est mort!

Dean : Ne l'écoute pas, Sam.

Les deux jeunes garçons se réfugièrent dans un genre de restaurant pour enfants où ils se crurent en sécurité. Une jeune femme arriva :

Femme : Vous voulez quoi, les enfants?

Dean : Des glaces au chocolat.

Femme : Je crois qu'il n'en reste plus au chocolat, venez donc avec moi pour vérifier.

Et la femme les amena quelque part à l'arrière du restaurant et plaça ses mains sur les bouches de Sam et de Dean, les empêchant ainsi de crier. La femme était une polymorphe.

La suite, très prochainement.


	3. Chapter 2

Et si 2e chapitre Après que le polymorphe ait kidnappé Dean et Sam, il partit vaquer à ses occupations. John savait très bien que ce monstre avait déjà kidnappé ses enfants. Maintenant, le polymorphe pouvait changer d'apparence! Il changea son apparence et attacha l'enfant dont il avait pris l'apparence dans les égouts avec Dean et Sam, puis il partit. Dean : Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? John : Je ne sais pas! Sam : Peut-être que... Dean ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase, il l'interrompit. Dean : Ce n'est pas le moment, Sam! Sam : Si tu me laissais parler, tu comprendrais que j'ai un petit couteau sur moi! Mais Sam n'arriva pas à le sortir. Comme Sam avait les mains fines, il réussit à se détacher et à finalement sortir le couteau pour détacher son père, son frère et l'enfant qui était avec eux. Ils s'enfuirent tous les quatre de cet endroit. John : Comment vous a-t-elle enlevés? demande-t-il à Sam et Dean Dean : Après ton départ, il est venu au motel et Sam et moi lui avons tiré dessus et nous nous sommes réfugiés dans un restaurant pour enfants et c'est là qu'elle nous a capturés! John : Dans un restaurant pour enfants, tu dis? Dean : Oui. John : C'est là qu'il choisit ses proies! Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant pour enfant. John : Ouvrez bien les yeux! Tous se comportèrent normalement dans le restaurant. Ils trouvèrent un homme assez suspect qui s'approchait beaucoup des jeunes enfants. À la fermeture du bâtiment, John attaqua le polymorphe et le tua... Ils regagnèrent ensuite le motel. Le temps passa et les Winchester continuèrent à chasser. 10 années passèrent et les Winchester étaient toujours ensemble. Cette fois, il y avait plusieurs meurtres à Normal dans l'Illinois. Dean est maintenant âgé de 20 ans et Sam de 16. Dean alla sur la scène du meurtre et vit du soufre. Il alla donc prévenir son père que c'était l'œuvre d'un démon. Dean décida de chasser ce démon. Il ne le trouva pas, mais il voulait montrer à son père qu'il était capable de chasser tout seul. John, quant à lui, partit avec Sam enquêter sur une histoire de Voodoo. Dean chassa le démon toute la journée. Il finit par le trouver et l'exorcisa... Dean lut à voix haute l'exorcisme Dean : Exorcisámus te, omnis imménde spíritus, omnis satánica potéstas, omnis incúrsio infernális adversérii, omnis légio, omnis congregátio et secta diabólica, in Nómine et virtúte Dómini Nostri Iesu ... En même temps que Dean lisait, le démon lui criait : Démon : Tu iras en enfer, Dean Winchester! Et Dean renvoya ce démon en enfer! 


End file.
